ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam
The ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam is a mobile suit appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray R and is piloted by Ash Gray. Technology & Combat Characteristics Regenerate Gundam is derived primarily from the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam, and like the Aegis can transform into a mobile armor with two different forms, cruise or attack mode. With a height of 35.61 meters, it was the largest mobile suit ever built until the appearance of the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam and was often mistaken as a ship when it moves in mobile armor mode. One of the ZGMF-X series of Gundam units produced by ZAFT during the First Alliance-PLANT War, Regenerate is similarly equipped with Phase Shift armor, Neutron Jammer Canceller, and is powered by a nuclear reactor. The Regenerate's body is made from a combination of seven modules: the Core Unit which serves as the backpack in MS mode, the chest unit which contains the MS's head, the waist unit which contains the front and side skirt armor, and four other identical units which can transform into arms or legs. Each module can transform into independent spacecraft and with spares being stored onboard Regenerates' mothership, damaged parts of the suit's body can be easily replaced. This maybe the reason why the mobile suit is named 'Regenerate'. The Core Unit is as its name implies the core of the Regenerate and contains the suit's cockpit as well as other important systems. When operating as an independent spacecraft, the Core Unit also has the ability to hijack other MS after docking with them. The Regenerate also has the unique Lightcraft Propulsion System that enables it to utilize the laser from the GENESIS Alpha and move at speed that is not possible with normal MS thrusters. Additionally, the Regenerate is equipped with Mirage Colloid stealth system, which is mainly used to cloak the suit while in mobile armor cruise mode. Its primary weapon is a long beam rifle and four beam swords. Each body components/modules also have their own weaponry, but it is unknown if they are operable after the combination. Similar to the Aegis, the Regenerate can use its four limbs to grab enemy unit while in mobile armor cruise mode. Armaments ;*MA-X200 Beam Sword :The Regenerate has four MA-X200 beam swords, the same type as used by the METEOR, but they are mounted on each of the Gundam's limbs like the Aegis Gundam. For the arm-mounted beam swords to be deployed, the arms have to transform into a form similar to that of the legs. ;*Long Beam Rifle :The primary range weapon of the suit is the extremely powerful long beam rifle, which is capable of destroying a space fortress with a single shot. When in MS mode, the long beam rifle is carried in the MS' hand, while in MA mode it is mounted on the body. The Regenerate's Core Unit can also hold this weapon with one of its sub-arms. ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS :A pair of CIWS are mounted in the chest module, close to the module's mono-eye sensor. It is unknown if the guns are operable after the modules combined. ;*Beam Gun :A total of 14 beam guns are mounted in the Regenerate's individual body modules. The chest and waist modules each have one beam gun located in their pointed tip, while the limb modules each have three beam guns, one in their pointed top and two on the sides of their mono-eye sensors. It is unknown if the beam guns are operable after the modules combined. Special Equipment & Features ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :As with the other four ZGMF-X Gundam units, the Regenerate is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, which counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows these suits to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives them almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. Both the Neutron Jammer Canceller and nuclear reactor are located in the Core Unit. ;*Phase Shift Armor :Like the other ZAFT produced Gundams, Regenerate is equipped with Phase Shift armor. Thanks to its N-Jammer Canceller and nuclear reactor the PS armor is capable of being active for a lot longer than on non-nuclear powered suits. ;*Lightcraft Propulsion System :The Regenerate is equipped with a special propulsion system that utilize the energy beam fired from GENESIS Alpha gamma-ray laser. The laser received is used to ignite the suit's propellant and this generates an explosive burst of speed, allowing the suit to move faster than other MS. The system also improves the suit's cruising range and seems to be mounted in the "Core unit". ;*Modular Body Structure :Regenerate Gundam's body is made of seven modules: the core unit, the chest unit which contains the head, the waist unit which contains the front and side skirt armor, and four other identical units which can transform into arms or legs. Each unit can transform into independent space craft and has their own mono-eye sensor as well as weaponry. Spares of these units are stored on Regenerate's mothership and can be sent to the Regenerate in special capsule. This allows the Regenerate to replace its damage parts during battle. ;*Core Unit :The core of the Regenerate, it contains the suit's cockpit, nuclear reactor, Neutron Jammer Canceller and the Lightcraft Propulsion System. In MS and MA cruise mode, it is located at the back. In MA attack mode, it is at the top. The Core unit has a pair of sub-arms which can hold the long beam rifle and function as make-shift shield. Like the other body components/modules, the Core unit is capable of independent operation and can be used as an escape mechanism if the suit is destroyed during combat. Not only this, the Core Unit is also capable of docking with another mobile suit via the latter's external connector at the back, and take control control of it. ;*Mirage Colloid Stealth System :This system uses a powerful magnetic field to hold in place microscopic prisms capable of blocking infra-red emission as well as bend visible light and radio waves around an object (e.g.a mobile suit). Thus, it allows the suit to disappear from both visual and sensor detection. While battery powered MS can only use this system for up to 80 minutes due to its high power consumption, the nuclear-powered Regenerate can use it for an indefinite period. However, when this system is in use, the Phase Shift armor is disabled. Regenerate often activate this system while in mobile armor cruise mode to move around stealthily. History In mid CE 71, ZAFT created a series of advanced mobile suits based on technology reverse-engineered from the captured Earth Alliance's G Project suits. One of these suits was the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam, which was the third unit of the series and assigned to ZAFT Special Forces pilot Ash Gray. It was badly damaged in a battle against the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame "Powered Red" and the MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L. The battle ended with critical damage to Regenerate's control and thruster system, causing the Core Unit to drift endlessly into Alliance controlled space region, where both it and its pilot were captured shortly after. After two years, the Core Unit was used by the ZGMF-YX21R+X11A Proto-Saviour+11. Gallery zgmf-x11a-backpack.jpg|Core Unit and capsule (lower right, not to scale) containing the spare body modules zgmf-x11a-head.jpg|Chest and Waist Modules zgmf-x11a-limb.jpg|Limb Modules zgmf-x11a-ma-x200.jpg|MA-X200 Beam Sword Regenerate Gundam.png X11A.jpg Regenerate Gundam SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Notes & Trivia *Regenerate's head crest displays the text "X-11A UNDICI", which means "Eleven" in Italian and is a reference to its model number, and the letter "A", referring to its nuclear power plant. *The "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Model Vol.3 SEED MSV" book noted that the Regenerate is an adaptation of the METEOR into an independent mobile suit using GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam's transformable frame as reference, but this claim does not seem to be supported by other sources. Other source books such as "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MS Encyclopedia", "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. Mechanics & The World", "Dengeki Data Collection No.19 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Sidestory Data Collection" and "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray X Astray Complete Design File" only noted that Regenerate is based on the Aegis. *MG Force Impulse's manual speculates that Regenerate's modular system and ability to receive energy wirelessly from an external source is the inspiration for Impulse's core splendor system and the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System respectively. *The Core Unit's ability to dock with a mobile suit and take control of it is similar to Sid and how it took control of the Xvg-xxx Vagan Gear. *Lightcraft propulsion is a real-world technology still in development and is powered by an external laser similar to how the Regenerate can receive power from GENESIS Alpha. *In Super Robot Wars W, the Regenerate, like the Blitz, can dodge attacks by the use of Mirage Colloid. It is also equipped with the "Scylla" energy cannon, similar to the Aegis'. References RegenerateGundam.jpg External links *ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam on MAHQ.net